Skyrim's Dovahkiins
by Dovahkiin in Training
Summary: Follow The adventures of a Dovahkiin and Dovahkiin-in-training. (T for brief nudity in the first chapter and slight gore in future chapters)


I was walking in a forest, bloodied and limping, barely able to escape those bandits. I had no idea where I was, or where I was going. All I knew is that i'm not safe until I find someone I can trust.

I tripped on a tree root, falling to the ground in a small exclamation of pain and surprise. I struggled to get back up, too weak from running and in too much pain.

My eyes teared up as I stopped struggling, laying there limp. I heard footsteps heading towards me, along with armor clanking with each step. ' _It was only a matter of time,_ ' I thought, shutting my eyes and quietly sobbing.

"Are you okay?" I heard a lady ask, not sounding malicious in any way. I managed to slowly turn my head to the left, trying to see who had found me. I saw the lady, crouching next to me, looking over my wounds.

I couldn't see most of her body, or face for that matter, but I could see the full set of steel plate armor she wore, the helmet on the ground on the right of her, next to my face.

From what I could see, she had beautiful blue eyes, along with blonde hair down to her shoulders. She had a greatsword strapped on her back, along with a very large hide pack with a quiver full of steel arrows on the back of her waist, angled to make it easier to grab an arrow with her right hand, with a longbow strapped to the right side of the pack.

Overall, she was very beautiful, no visible scars at all. She turned to look at my face, where we just stared for what seemed like eternity. She finally broke the awkward stare by taking off her pack and ruffling through the contents, seemingly looking for something.

She took out a small red bottle, closing the pack and replacing it on her back. She looked at me after she placed it on the ground, seeing my hopeful look.

I looked at the bottle, then back at her, unsure if she was helping me or not.

"Go ahead, it's okay," She encouraged, prompting me to look back to the bottle. I struggled to sit up, having a broken left leg and a few broken ribs, the lady rushing to my aid by supporting my back, sitting behind me with her legs extended around me, with her head over my right shoulder, supporting me with her shoulders.

I looked directly in her eyes, slightly blushing, looking for any signs of deception, but all I saw was a will to help me at any cost, reinforcing that assumption was the smile on her face.

I looked at the bottle once more, reluctantly taking it in my right hand. I twisted off the cap with my left hand, making a small pop as the cap came off.

I slowly drank it, the bottle eventually emptying, putting it down and the cap next to it. Then, all of a sudden, I started to feel much better, ' _Finally, someone I can trust,_ ' I thought, looking at her smiling face, knowing I could trust her.

"Come on, let's get you somewhere safe," She said, grabbing her helmet and placing it in her pack, standing up slowly, on my right side with her left arm around my the back of my waist, while I stood up alongside her, unconsciously leaning on her slightly.

When we started walking in a seemingly random direction, she introduced herself. "My name is Emily, or Dovahkiin, dragonborn," She stated in a formal tone.

"I-I'm Galaxie," I quietly replied, barely able to speak or move at all.

"Nice to meet you, Galaxie!" She stated in a way that unconsciously made me lean onto her more, knowing that she would protect me with all her heart.

After hours of walking, we exited the forest onto a path, at the entrance of the hold of Falkreath. She removed her arm from my waist as we stopped, unintentionally nearly tripping me.

"Well, here we are! It was nice meeting you!" She exclaimed, turning to leave, not caring about my excessive wounds. Before she took a step, I grabbed her right arm, supporting myself on her, not wanting her to leave, causing her to turn and look at me in confusion, her smile disappearing.

"D-don't go," I quietly pleaded, looking her in the eyes. "Please," I wrapped my arms around her to keep her from leaving, my head on her chest, even if her armor poked me.

Her face turned from confusion to sad. "I wish I could bring you along, but I feel that it's too dangerous for you in this state," She explained, getting a sad whimper out of me.

After a moment to think it over, she made her decision. "Okay fine," Emily finally said, getting a heartwarming smile from me.

After I let go, she handed me a dagger. I looked at it, confused.

"For self-defense," Emily explained while I looked it over. I stuck it in between my belt and pants on my left hip.

"If you want, I could take you to my home in Whiterun. Most of my healing supplies are there," She suggested, getting a energetic nod from me, which really hurt and made it hard not to make any sound.

She started walking off. I took a step to follow, but stumbled and fell. She turned and rushed to catch me before I hit the ground.

"Sorry," She apologized, picking me up and supporting me with her left arm over my waist, while I unconsciously leaned into her and put my hand around her waist, though not for support.

About halfway there, it started getting dark. I started looking around in fear, knowing that if Emily was defeated, I would never stand a chance. Emily noticed and saw a small clearing on the left side of the path, steering us toward it.

She carefully let me go in the middle of the clearing, causing me to slump into a sitting position, knees up, right hand on my left arm.

After a few minutes, Emily had a tent up, with enough space for both of us. She came over and picked me up, helping me over to the tent and inside of it. As I laid down, Emily went outside once more.

I heard loud clanking, making me blush in realization of what she was doing. A few seconds after the clanking stopped, she came in, wearing a fur shirt and fur skirt, looking like a bandit.

She laid down on the left side of the tent, next to me. I started to hear the quiet roar of rain outside. After hearing a loud boom, I wrapped my arms around Emily, causing her to exclaim in surprise, and pulled myself to her side for comfort.

She blushed at what I was doing, and I did too, but neither of us objected. I turned my head to look at her face, while she did the same.

We both blushed deeper, but neither of us looked away. We stared into each other's eyes for awhile. Thunder boomed once again outside, making me look around in fear and hold Emily tighter.

Feeling safe in with Emily, I managed to fall asleep, her doing the same, even with the storm raging outside.

I woke up, still in the tent, while Emily was still sleeping. I crawled out of the tent, crawling to the fire in front of the tent Emily had apparently made while I was sleeping, which was still burning, and sat next to it in a criss-cross position.

After a while, I saw Emily crawl out of the tent and stand up, stretching, showing off all her beauty. She finished stretching and looked at me, causing me to blush and quickly look back at the fire.

"Good morning, Galaxie," Emily said, getting a small nod in reply. She walked over and sat next to me, putting her arm over my shoulder in a friendly way.

I leaned on her, intentionally this time, still tired, and yawned cutely. We sat there for a few minutes.

"I just realized," Emily started, causing me to turn my head slightly to look at her. "You need a change of clothes, Especially since those are bloodied and ripped," she explained making me look down at my clothes.

I looked back at her with a questioning look, which she understood. "I should have some extra clothes," She said grabbing her pack. "But you should bathe first. There's a stream nearby," Emily told me as I groggily stood up.

"Here they are!" Emily exclaimed, pulling out a thin purple robe with Golden outlines and a hood, along with a pair of steel plate boots and steel plate gauntlets, and handed them to me.

I nodded in thanks before heading to the stream in the forest, still limping, but not as much as before.

I arrived at the stream, which was barely far, but still far enough from the path for privacy. I stripped off all my clothes, showing my beautiful naked body, carefully folding them and placing them down because of sentimental value, with Emily's clothes next to them, also folded, and waded into the calm stream.

The freezing water surprised me at first, but I got used to it quickly, though I was still shivering. I held my breath and dipped my head and upper body underwater, soaking them, bringing them up quickly. I brushed the wet hair from my face.

I could feel the grime and blood being washed from my body, feeling refreshed at finally being clean after being filthy for months.

After cleaning myself off, I took one last dip before getting out. I stepped out of the stream soaking wet and slightly shivering, and grabbed Emily's clothes.

I unbuttoned the robe and put my arms through the sleeves, wrapping the robe around me and redoing the buttons. The gauntlets slid on easily, almost like they were designed specifically for me, just like the boots, which I slid on my feet after.

I grabbed my old clothes and my dagger and limped back to camp, the drowsy feeling gone from my system.

When I made it back to camp, Emily had caught and cooked a rabbit, currently chewing on a piece of meat. Once I sat back down in the spot I was in before, she offered me some, which I politely declined.

As she finished her piece and the rest of the rabbit, leaving the bones in a pile off to the side, Emily stood and dusted off her armor.

"Well, time to go," Emily said as she grabbed a bucket if water I didn't notice before and threw it over the fire, making a sizzling noise.

She had changed back into her armor and had her pack on. As I struggled to get up again, Emily helped me up, but I waved away the help for me to walk, thinking I didn't need anymore help. I did, and nearly fell, but Emily caught me, putting her arm around my waist once again and headed off.

We were on the road again, heading to White run. She had her helmet on, while I had my head on her left shoulder. I had my right arm around her waist and my dagger in my left.

I groaned in exasperation, tired from walked for so long. "How long until we get there? I'm tired!" I complained, wide awake. She looked at me with the same expression on her face.

"Not much farther," She replied, looking back at the road. We had exited the forest and were now in flat land, still on the stone road.

I saw a giant town a ways away, when Emily stopped and looked at the same town. "That's White run," She said, making me look at it in wonder.

' _If she came out of that town, it must be a good town,_ ' I thought, looking at the beautiful angel next to me.

We started moving again, looking away and so excited to reach the town. We also passed an old fortress that looked like it had been taken over by bandits.

After that realization, I squeaked in fear and pressed my face into her side, making her stop and look at what was troubling me.

She patted my head reassuringly. "It's okay, I already took care of them," Emily softly said, holding me close in a hug.

After the short tender moment, I looked up at her beautiful trusting eyes, and we continued on, closer than ever, ready to face the toughest enemy…

 _Together._


End file.
